


on the tip of my tongue

by fairy_yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_yeol/pseuds/fairy_yeol
Summary: johnny ends up 'accidently' making out with the hottest guy in school. he's 100% convinced he's still straight, but maybe not.in other words, johnny falls in love with ten and needs to come to terms with his real sexuality.





	on the tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am whilst listening to hayley kiyoko so please ignore any errors !! also bi!johnny is a concept and um self promo but follow my instagram im nearly at 600 followers: @johnsny  
> also i don't capitalize anything so get used to that KSJSKSK sorry this is sO bad:(( also the title is from the song tongue by mnek ! idk why it just sounded cool um. anyway this is a flop and i hate it

he looked in the mirror. his white shirt contrasted with the rest of his outfit. a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, black boots and a hot black choker. he also dyed his hair black. but johnny didn't feel right without something cute, so he clipped a small bear pin to the side of his jacket. he looked decent, it was simple. johnny had just been invited to a party, not just any party, but a party hosted by the actual lee chittaphon aka ten. the king of gossip, the king of fashion, the absolute king of everything. he was nervous obviously, he's never spoken to ten. he just got handed an invite and got told he was cute. johnny didn't know what to do, he didn't fit in with the 'cool' kids but hey this will be an experience he'll always remember!  
  
his phone buzzed in the dark bathroom and johnny jumped at the sudden noise, he was too busy thinking about whether to still go or not. he grabbed his phone from the side table and leaned against the sink. hed gotten 3 texts from jaehyun, his only friend.  
  
[jae]  
\- you still coming to tens party?  
\- pls come  
\- if yes ill be round in 10 mins and we can go together  
  
johnny blinked rapidly at the blinding screen, reassured jaehyun that he was still going and tossed his phone onto a pile of towels. he didn't know why he was so scared. who is he trying to impress? it's the last week of exams and he needs a break, but he's still anxious. what if he dies? what if he gets drunk? what if he gets high? what if he sleeps with someone? well jaehyun wouldn't let that happen (hopefully). god knows, jaehyun will probably make out with 50 guys and end up with a disease or something the next day. this was a bad idea.  
  
too focused on his train of thought, johnny didn't realise jaehyun had arrived until he heard someone bang on his door.  
  
"fuck," johnny quickly grabbed his phone and slid out the bathroom, "calm down, im coming!" johnny stuffed his wallet and keys into his pockets, swung the door open and was greeted by a very moody jaehyun.  
"you took your time, let's go." jaehyun turned around and walked towards the lift. johnny nodded and shut his door, taking one big breath before telling himself he'll be fine. nothing will happen, he won't die. right?  
  
-  
  
when they arrived there was already a dreadful smell of weed, disappointed but not surprised. johnny looked around, he didn't recognise any one, and before he knew it jaehyun had left him already. ha, he knew he couldn't rely on him. johnny spotted a drinks table in the corner and decided that was the safest spot. he awkwardly shifted through sweaty students dancing on the floor and gasped for air when he reached the table. he rarely drank but hey, he'll be fine! johnny slowly poured a cup and gulped it down, catching a glimpse of jaehyun already shoving his tongue down someone's throat. he never understood jaehyun, he shifted from one guy to the next. johnnys never been with a man, always assumed hes straight. he's dated like 2 girls at most. he's never found the 'one.' yet here he is, surrounded by disgusting teenagers snogging everyone they come across. he already hates it. this party wasn't worth coming to and johnny had wasted his time. he desperately wanted to leave, but he can't leave jaehyun. he needs to look out for him. he tossed his hair back and decided another drink wouldn't hurt. he was about to pour another when he heard someone speak.  
  
"i never thought you'd be a drinker," someone giggled. johnny turned around and to his surprise, found ten standing in front of him. actually talking to him. actually smiling at him. actually looking at him. something about ten made his heart flutter but it's better to ignore it.  
"ha," johnny looked down at his drink in despair, "it's been stressful so i thought a few drinks wouldn't hurt." he looked at ten and saw him smile again with his flushed cheeks, johnny found it oddly charming. ten was cute. like really cute.  
ten looked him up and down, "honestly im really happy you came, ive always wanted to get to know you." johnny blinked at him, is he dreaming? is he imaging things? maybe he's overreacting, but hearing ten say that means a lot to johnny? he doesn't even know this kingpin well enough yet he's already whipped.  
"well knows your chance," he couldn't control what he was saying, "im johnny." he held his hand out and ten shook it.  
"im sure you already know who i am, but in case you missed it, im ten." their hands lingered for a second before johnny slowly drew back. he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he didn't know what to do. what was he supposed to say to the most popular guy in school? how's the weather? no that's lame. how's exams going? no, everyone's tired of hearing about it. before johnny could go any further, ten took his hand.  
  
"let's dance, shall we?" ten took johnnys cup and tossed it into the bin, "come on." johnny let himself be dragged into the crowd and steadily danced to the beat. they stayed like this for a while, giggling and smiling. ten had managed to get a bottle of red wine from somewhere and they were both chugging it down like water. the two of them were flustered and everything was a blurr. johnny didn't know what was happening and frankly he didn't care. everyone was fusing together and sadly this is the first time johnnys been drunk. at a party, where he's lost his best friend and knows no one else. his eyes darted around the room looking for jaehyun. he really should go home, he's too drunk. johnny tried to wriggle out of the cluster fuck of people but ten gripped around his waste tightly.  
  
"where do you think you're going?" ten slurred. johnny was about to reply but before he knew it, ten ran his fingers through johnnys black hair and pulled him down for a kiss. their lips smashed together and locked in place. johnny stumble forward and was startled but decided to go with the flow, it was open mouthed and sloppy yet so perfect. it was probably the dirtiest kiss johnny ever had. they drew back slowly, lips still lingering on eachother. they leaned in and johnny could tell ten wanted more. it wouldn't be thaT bad if he let ten take him to a room. he's already lost jaehyun and he'll forget about all this is the morning. before he could do anything, johnny felt tens slender fingers wrapp around his wrist and dragged him upstairs.  
  
they kicked open the first unoccupied room they could see and locked it before they kissed once again. it was sweet and slow this time, they didn't rush. there was barely any tongue and johnny enjoyed it. ten slowly led johnny to the bed and pushed him down. they kissed some more, ten straddled him and they smashed their lips together once more. the sounds made johnny feel guilty, he wanted more and he was greedy, he started leaving sloppy kisses down tens neck. the noises that left tens mouth made johnny feel funny. he was on fire, his skin was burning and he was yearning for more. he's never done it with a man, and he's drunk so it doesn't count. johnny seo is still a straight man! haha, of course he is! it's no homo, johnny isn't enjoying himself at all. no way. he definitely doesn't have a boner. nope. no no.  
  
-  
  
johnnys eyes fluttered open, he stared at the purple lampshade above him. his lamp is black? johnny definitely definitely isn't at home. he shifted slightly but his whole body was in pain. he felt like someone was repeatedly hitting him with hammers. his brain could explode any second. he shifted his view to the left, noticing a figure beside him. his eyes widened and he shot up. his legs were tangled in the blanket and he was shirtless, along with other guy. luckily he still had his pants on. he hopped out the bed, nearly tripping over. johnny couldn't think straight (haha get it) and he could barely walk. near the other side of the bed, johnnys leather jacket stuck out and his white shirt was hanging over the head board. johnny quickly grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head. he then proceeded to wonder over to his jacket. before picking it up he glanced a glimpse of who was in in the bed. johnny stopped dead in his tracks, regret and dread were running through his head.  
  
he faintly remembers making out with someone. but he did not at all remember that is was ten. fucking ten! yet again he does remember some stuff but johnny chose to ignore it. he shook his head and slipped his boots on, luckily they were right infront of him. he hooked with jacket around his finger and dashed out the door. he ran down the stairs and saw around 30 teenagers passed out on the floor, he quietly walked past them and made his way to them door. before leaving he looked around for jaehyun. he wasn't here so hopefully he's at home. johnny turned the door knob and walked out.  
  
the summer breeze hit his face and he felt a bit better. thoughts were running inside his head. wheres jaehyun? does ten remember anything? will he remember? will he try and talk to me? what happens now? am i gay? pfft no. johnny isn't gay. it was a one time thing, it's not like his heart flutters when he thinks about ten and his angelic face and his cute smile and his soothing voice and- no no no. this can't be happening. johnny decided to just ignore all his feelings. he'll forget about all this soon. yet, he vividly remembers tens lips on his. the thought of that made him tingle. no he doesn't remember anything. nothing happened. it's all going to be fine.  
  
johnny pushed his apartment door open with his shoulder. luckily it's sunday and still has time to rest. he kicked his boots off and scanned the room. to his surprise he saw jaehyun leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
"hello sunshine you look absolutely wonderful!" jaehyun cheered and handed him some coffee. johnny took it and blinked slowly, he closed his eyes for a moment. his head was still banging and he was exhausted, jaehyuns cheery voice wasn't helping.  
"can you quickly pour me some water, i should take some tablets." jaehyun nodded to the request and johnny stumbled inside the bathroom. he washed his face and felt slightly refreshed. rubbing his eyes, johnny blindly opened the door. thankfully jaehyun had gotten some tablets out too, johnny walked over and gulped them down. he sinked into a chair and now he's got to wait for them to kick in.  
"so," jaehyun tapped his fingers on the table, "what happened?" johnny thought of lying but what's the point?  
"i may have kissed someone."  
jaehyun perked up at the news, "who?" johnny rubbed his neck, how was he supposed to put it. him and jaehyun both know that johnny is 100% straight haha it was a one time thing! it doesn't really matter.  
"um," he stumbled on his own words, "this, um, it, this guy?" johnny hated how nervous he sounded. jaehyun looked at him, he was clearly confused.  
"and i thought you were straight!" johnny rolled his eyes to jaehyun remark.  
"it was a one time thing! it doesn't count! im still straight!" jaehyun threw his head back and laughed.  
"johnny, oh god, you'll soon realise." and to that jaehyun waltzed out the house leaving a puzzled johnny by himself.  
  
johnny was absolutely not gay. he's not homophobic, but he isn't gay? yet here johnny is, taking the 3rd 'am i gay test,'  
  
[last question]  
  
do you try to convince yourself you are straight even if you somewhat know you're not?  
\- yes  
\- no  
\- im not sure/sometimes/maybe  
  
johnny paused for a second, he read the question about 3 times. why is this test attacking him? is this a sign? what does this mean? this means nothing actually, johnny hovered over the no option. is he only chosing these options because he wants the results to say he's straight? being the brave man he is, johnny clicked the last option. it's true he wasn't sure. a round circle popped up on screen, indicating that the page was loading for his results. he was nervous and leaned back on his chair. why was he nervous? why is he making all this fuss about sexuality? the screen finally loaded and johnny, letting curiosity get the best of him, scrolled down.  
  
[results]  
you're mostly bisexual! if you were confident with your sexuality, what's the need in taking a gay test?  
  
johnny was shocked. he didn't know what to say. maybe he was bi? it's true, why did he take this test if he wasn't somewhat gay? johnny shook his head, it's not possible. johnny closed the tab and pulled up some gay porn  
  
well maybe he's gay.  
a tiny bit gay.  
no definitely.  
he's bisexual.


End file.
